


hypnagogia • Wonwoo x Junhui

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: A reader request - thank youhuman Wonwoo / incubus JunhuiWonwoo can't sleep ....====================thank you for requestingif you have a prompt you can @ me on Twitter / CC@abnegwrites
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	hypnagogia • Wonwoo x Junhui

Sleep, slumber, rest.....

It never came. When it did it was unsatisfying, leaving him vacant and itchy, and more tired than before.

More tired than ever.

Wonwoo could never get any sleep.

He paced the floor as he avoided the 1920s vintage Underwood typewriter he liked to use. His publisher hated it. His editor always complained loudly down the phone about the fact that Wonwoo could carry an iPhone everywhere but still refused to use a laptop for his work. “It’s not the same,” he complained but deep down he knew he was clinging to the need to be different as a personality trait. He knew it didn’t really matter.

This was just the latest in a lifelong string of wakeful nights. Sometimes he’d get two hours and sometimes four. Occasionally he’d fall face first onto his plush queen sized bed and sleep for fourteen hours without stirring and wake up feeling worse. Sometimes he’d walk the streets all night until the sun came up only to sit and stare blearily at his typewriter and lose whole chunks of time to nothing.

Tonight he’d had enough. 

He changed his tshirt into a fresh white satin button down and tossed a leather jacket over the top. The loose fit and the disregarded buttons exposed the long lines of his neck and showed off his prominent collarbones perfectly. He squinted close to the mirror as he ringed his eyes heavily in kohl, slicked his lips with a little gloss, and brushed his hair back with a little gel. Perfect. He was ready to drink himself into a dreamless stupor. The one thing that could fight the insomnia was alcohol and he usually saved it as a last resort.

When he walked into the club he shuddered at the scent of too many people crowded into a small space. The bass was pounding and the crowd was wall to wall and he tried hard to slip through to the bar without touching anyone. A cheer rang out across the crowd and he laughed to himself when he saw why. His best friend since college, Soonyoung, was the most popular dancer here and he had just taken to the stage.

Wonwoo ordered a double vodka and soda from the bartender and squeezed his way to the front. “Hey,” he called out when he saw his friend Minghao sitting at a table near the stage. They’d been all best friends since they all attended a prestigious arts college together. Wonwoo had gone on to become an accomplished author. Minghao was the youngest artist ever to have a solo exhibition at the Red Gate Gallery in Beijing. And Soonyoung was working the pole like he was born for it.

“You look like shit,” Minghao laughed as he drained his wine glass. “Could be worse,” Wonwoo laughed bitterly as he picked the slice of lemon out of his glass, “I could be up there with my ass out.” He sipped his drink and rubbed at his cheeks and Minghao rolled his eyes. “He looks like he’s doing fine. You look like shit.” Wonwoo sighed and nodded. Points were definitely made as Soonyoung dropped from the pole into the splits and winked at Minghao who tossed him an obligatory five dollar note with a bored expression.

Wonwoo slipped into one of his blanks and when he shook himself back to reality his drink was gone. Soonyoung’s number was done and he was making his way down from the stage and walking towards them. “Hi!” He waved and called out brightly. He’d thrown a tshirt on but still wore the tight black booty shorts from the stage. To add to the look he’d shoved his feet into a pair of sparkly red slipper boots and Wonwoo could barely look at him. The whole thing was just too chaotic.

“I need another drink,” he mumbled to himself as he got up and let Soonyoung take his seat. He ignored the concerned faces his friends made at him as he clutched his jacket tight to his body and shoved his way back to the bar.

He drank down the vodka in one go and immediately ordered two more. The micro sleeps were getting worse and he felt like he was losing about ten seconds of every minute. By the time he drank down these drinks he’d barely be able to wander the five minute walk back to his apartment. He closed his eyes and only opened them again when his knees wavered.

His eyes opened to a sight for sore eyes; and his eyes were surely the sorest.

“Come here often?” the man asked and Wonwoo laughed low and deep. “That’s the worst fucking attempt at a pickup I’ve ever heard.” He picked up the vodka and when the man stayed unmoved, smiling gently by his side, he laughed again and slid the second glass along the bar. “Thank you,” the man said and his voice was rich and sounded luxurious in Wonwoo’s ears. 

He scrunched his eyes shut and opened them again and squinted to get a better look at him. He watched the man drink the vodka, Adam’s apple bouncing so tantalisingly with every swallow, his skin like poured caramel that would surely taste just as sweet. Wonwoo looked him up and down, from his tight black shirt to his rounded denim clad thighs, his shoulder length hair pulled back at the top into a little half ponytail. The sight of him was surreal.

In this club filled with scantily clad dancers and the cream of Seoul’s beautiful young men out for a good time this was surely the most gorgeous man Wonwoo had ever seen. He must be dreaming, this had to be a hallucination, was he at this point already? He thought he might have at least one more day before his brain totally glitched. He squinted and then stared again as the man moved in closer. “Short sighted?” he said as his voice wrapped around Wonwoo like a comforting blanket and he felt himself leaning in just a little. 

He suddenly felt inexplicably warm and just wanted to curl up and doze off. It was more than just the heat and sweat of the club. Something was enveloping him in a strange sense of safety and he tried to shake himself free from the unusual feeling. “Sorry,” he mumbled to the beautiful man still next to him, waiting, watching. “I just really need to get some sleep.” “Maybe I could help tire you out,” the man husked as he leaned in even closer and Wonwoo shifted back. “My name is Junhui and I’m not from around here.”

Wonwoo was no stranger to a casual pickup here in the bar. It was a regular occurrence and he would sometimes even take them up on it. But he was way too tired to be making decisions like this. He shook his head a little and backed away from the ethereal man who just watched him with a smirk as Wonwoo turned and left.

It happened again.

Wonwoo lost at least five minutes, somewhere between leaving the club, stumbling drunk along the street, and ending up here trying to get his key in the lock. He couldn’t remember how he got home. The vodka was running though his veins making him feel warm and wired and he hoped he would finally get some sleep. The key clicked, the lock turned, and he was inside at last ready to play the nightly game again. The game of the ticking clock, the shadows on the roof, the constant itching of skin he just couldn’t crawl out of.

“Fuck,” he swore aloud into the empty apartment, “I really need to get some sleep.”

He slipped between the sheets and prepared for the nightmare of hypnagogic hallucinations that always plagued him. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, tried to focus on the warming of the vodka in his stomach, the heaviness of his exhausted limbs. Usually the phosphenes sparkled for hours but something tonight seemed different. 

Something just seemed off.

A cold breeze blew across his face and Wonwoo rolled towards the window. He thought he’d closed it earlier but he must’ve left it a little open. He shifted to get up when he saw the shadow flit across the roof and he stilled. Usually the shadows were smaller, softer, this seemed was too solid and real.

Wonwoo sighed and laid back down on his back. A weight settled on his chest out of nowhere making him panic, it was suffocating and crushing, and when his eyes shot open his heart leaped into his mouth with fear. The hair was unmistakeable, escaping loosely from its ponytail, the prominent Adam’s Apple drawing his eye, the smooth caramel tone of his flawless skin. It was the man from the bar.

He looked different in this light. His ears seemed pointed and Wonwoo could swear he had horns snaking out of his shining dark hair. His eyes were glowing and when they stared down into his all his panic seemed to fade as fast as it came. “I can help you,” he whispered as he settled his full weight on top of Wonwoo’s body rendering him completely paralysed and unable to escape.

“What do you want?” Wonwoo said into the darkness and he saw the creature smile. “Your seed,” it said with a voice melodic and pleasant and soothing to Wonwoo’s soul. “I want your seed and if you let me take it I can give you what you want most in return.”

Wonwoo’s breath came in short and sharp as claw edged fingers trailed in his hair. A scent surrounded them, more intoxicating than the vodka, carrying with it the same citrus tang. “I can help you sleep.”

The line between sleep and wake, delusion and reality, hallucination and vision was broken. Wonwoo felt his cock harden of its own accord as the fingers in his hair trailed their way down his neck. He was still wearing his silk shirt and the demon on top of him, eyes glowing golden then green, made quick work of the buttons with its claws. He shuddered a little when they flew around his neck and chest like little knives and the creature must have smelled his fear.

“Do they frighten you?” it asked and Wonwoo nodded which made the creature giggle aloud. The innocent sound seemed so seperate from the frightening creature on top of him and as he watched it underwent a metamorphosis. The horns shrank back into its hair which now glowed golden and warm, the claws vanished as quick as they appeared, and the glowing eyes faded into a rich warm brown.

“What are you?” Wonwoo asked and the creature which was more a man than he’d been at the bar smiled gently.

“Incubus,” he said with a smirk.

Wonwoo let his hands rest either side of his hair as Junhui pulled his shirt open. The strange spell which had Wonwoo paralysed seemed to have lifted but now that he could move he didn’t want to. The hot tongue that trailed down the side of his neck, lingering along his carotid, was setting his insides on fire. “Okay,” he heard himself mutter as lips encased his nipple in hot pressure and a world of wet sensations. “Okay just don’t hurt me.”

“I’d never hurt you,” Junhui said so sweetly that Wonwoo knew it must be true. The wet slide of the creatures tongue continued across his chest to flick at the other nipple before moving down the centre of his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows a little so he could watch Junhui tease his tongue through the trail of hair that vanished into his jeans before pulling at the button and zip.

“When did you get naked?”’ he said when he saw that Junhui was on top of him completely bare. “I’m always naked,” he smirked up at Wonwoo. “My appearance is just an illusion to suit the situation. This is what your ideal sexual partner would look like in if he were real.”

Wonwoo didn’t disagree as he watched his jeans and boxers slide from his body and Junhui’s perfect lips wrap around his hard cock. The flash of sharp teeth in the dark made his stomach twist in a way he wasn’t ready for but he had nothing to worry about. The velveteen skin of his cock slid smoothly onto Junhui’s tongue and down his throat. Further that he thought possible.

The man, the incubus, must have had no gag reflex. His hips began to move of their own accord as he gripped Junhui’s hair in his hands. His back arched off the bed as the sensation of being steadily and rhythmically deep throated overwhelmed him. His chest heaved as Junhui sucked and he was close, so close, and so fast. Too fast.

“Stop...” he begged, hoarse, throat thick with exhaustion and the smoke from the bar. “Are you displeased?” Junhui sat back on his heels between Wonwoo’s legs with his head cocked to the side. His eyes were shining like molten pools of obsidian in the dim light of Wonwoo’s bedroom and his chin was wet with saliva.

“I’m not displeased, Junhui, I’m very pleased.” Wonwoo blinked a few times and tried to clear his head. He still wasn’t sure if this was real or if his hallucinations had gone wild but it felt real and it felt amazing and that’s all that mattered. “Good,” Junhui lifted his knees from the bed and moved to straddle Wonwoo’s hips. “I’ll make you feel good until you give me your seed.”

He couldn’t be real, he couldn’t be human, there was no way Junhui’s supple body was mortal. The way he stretched his knees wide and slid warm and wet down the full length of Wonwoo’s cock with no preparation was inexplicable. The way he bent his back to roll his hips, the grace with which he flowed like water, it was ethereal and frighteningly inhuman. Wonwoo arched again, the pleasure so intense it was almost unbearable, his back twisting so beautifully off the bed as Junhui sank down on him.

It made the demon smile to see how lovely he was. The man trapped in his spell was stunningly handsome and Junhui could smell his virility in the air mixed with fertility and just a hint of fear. His seed would be strong and precious and he couldn’t wait to suck it right into his body.

“Ahhhh...” Wonwoo cried out loudly when Junhui began to ride him. His cock was swallowed so well by Junhui’s body, the other clenching and squeezing around him, Junhui’s insides taking it so well. Wonwoo didn’t move, didn’t try and take over, he just lay on his bed and let the incubus ride him until it was too much. He didn’t know how the creature was so wet or so tight, how his stamina was so endless, he forgot when time started and stopped and where sleep and wake met. 

He clenched his eyes closed tight, so tight, and dug his fingertips into Junhui’s skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was worried he was hurting him but the tighter he gripped the faster the demon rode him.

“Shit,” he swore as he let one hand trail up the centre of Junhui’s chest. He lost it in the feeling of the trail of hair and gasped when the creature bent down to kiss him slowly and softly. The shock of Junhui’s cold tongue wasn’t enough to stop him from moaning into his mouth as he came. Heat flooded him, overwhelmed him, as he came inside Junhui and felt the creature drawing him in further. 

“Oh.... oh my God,” Wonwoo tried to scramble free at the sensation of Junhui’s ass clenching and sucking. It was stronger than his throat, the incubus sucking the cum right out of him, making sure he got it all and didn’t waste a drop. “Thank you,” Junhui whispered against Wonwoo’s open mouth as the man gasped and struggled beneath him. “Thank you so much.”

As Junhui nipped and nibbled again his neck Wonwoo calmed down. The tightness began to relax and he felt his cock soften inside the warm wet body of the incubus still heavily laid over him. “And now,” Junhui smiled warmly as he moved and Wonwoo slipped out of him, “I can reward you. But if your seed is as strong as I think it is I’ll definitely be back....”

Wonwoo felt vacant as Junhui climbed off him and laid beside him on the bed. His mind felt detached as tiredness threatened to overwhelm him and his eyes wanted to close. Junhui began to mumble something and then sing softly in a language that was definitely inhuman. As strange as it was beautiful, the song was simple and melodic, and it made Wonwoo feel like he was swathed tightly in warm cotton wool.

“Now sleep,” Junhui said and his fingers stroked Wonwoo’s forehead. He stroked down his nose with the lightest of touches, across his eyebrows and down his cheekbones. Wonwoo felt himself slipping, falling, fading too fast. Finally, with the phosphenes fading and the sound of Junhui’s song stuck in his head, Wonwoo let himself go.

Wonwoo finally fell asleep.


End file.
